Merry Fluffy Christmas!
by Loli-Lolitaa
Summary: It's Christmas in Happy Tree Town and Flaky recieved a heart-warming note from Flippy... What was the note about? Read to find out! Flippy x Flaky ONE-SHOT, if you don't like the pairing, don't read it please. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**A.N: Well hello there, reader who stumbled across this one-shot... Merry Christmas! Yeah, I kinda got bored whiles staying over at my dads house and decided to write a one-shot, and if you didn't read the summary properly it is about FxF, so if you don't like it, please don't read it.**

**I sadly do not own the cuddly Flippy and Flaky they belong to Mondo Media...  
>Holly and Bonnie belong to me! (Feel free to read the info about them in my profile! :3<strong>

**And now, on with the one-shot!**

The night of Christmas Eve, Happy Tree Town was silent; therefore, most of the citizens were tucked up in their homes awaiting the sound of those cheerful bells from a certain someone's sleigh. The only thing that was heard was the sound of crispy footsteps in the snow, and those footprints belonged to Evil. Why he was outdoors this late at night? Flippy. He sent him out to leave Flaky a little message that he wrote. It wasn't long before Evil was stood shivering outside Flaky's house, clutching the note in his hands,

"Why the heck am I doing this? Oh yeah, he's to _scared _to be a man and do it himself!" He mumbled, making it obvious that he was referring to his good half. The green bear quietly crept around to her back garden and looked up at Flaky's bedroom window, and thankfully, her lights were off. He didn't want to sneak in with her noticing him, as he thought it would be awkward for him, and shocking for her. There were several vines attached to the walls that he could use to climb, so he grabbed the strongest vine and began to trek his way up.

Carefully and quietly, he slid the window open and the warmth of her bedroom automatically enveloped him as he stepped in, sending him satisfying chills. He glanced over at her bed and saw the red-furred porcupine lay underneath her covers, her full chest slowly rising and falling with each soft breath she took. Evil had to shake himself out of his gaze and focus on the reason he came here.

Being as quiet as possible with each step he took with his military boots against the wooden floor, he placed the note next to the alarm clock on her bedside table. Evil took one last look at the female before him and anxiously scratched the back of his head. He may not have noticed it before, but seeing her like this instead of under the blade of his knife made him able to get a good look at her, and she was actually a lot prettier in person.

When he finally realised he was standing over her whiles watching her sleep with a pinkish blush on his green cheeks, he mentally cursed himself for looking like a pervert and Flippy for making him do his dirty work.

"You're gonna thank me for this, Flippy..." Evil hissed inside his mind at his other half as he exited her window again before rushing back to his house.

- - - MeRRy ChRiStMaS! - - -

The next morning, Flippy woke up in full control, only just remembering about the note he asked Evil to send to Flaky. He jumped out of bed and rushed into his bathroom before facing his mirror. Evil appeared in his reflection instead of his own, he had his arms folded with an uncaring expression,

"Whatever you have to say about last night, I don't want to hear it." He simply confirmed, looking away from him. Flippy sighed,

"I just wanted to say thank you, and... Merry Christmas?"

"Wha- I mean, uh... Merry Christmas, Flippy..." Evil quietly mumbled, but Flippy still heard it. He smiled at Evil, but he didn't smile back, "I'm not done just yet,"

"Now what?" Flippy asked. Evil smirked,

"Since I did you a favour, you need to return it by doing me one..."

- - - DeCk ThE HaLLs! - - -

Flaky stirred in her sleep before finally waking up, she stretched her arms out and yawned. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dull sunlight and she spotted the paper note on her bedside table. Flaky looked at her open window, and she was certain that she closed it before she went to bed.

Feeling awfully insecure, she stepped out of bed and shut the wide open window before locking it. The note made her think, maybe someone came in and left it? Flaky sat on her bed and unfolded the note, her eyes darting through the familiar handwriting,

_Dear Flaky,_

_I would've said this to you in person but I never really got the chance to see you during the week. It's been quite a while since we last properly spoke so I wanted to meet you some time tonight by the lake in the park. I wouldn't mind if you don't come, but even though we live quite close... I've missed seeing that pretty face of yours..._

_From Flippy, Merry Christmas! x_

Flaky heavily blushed at the small note in her hands, she couldn't imagine how much she would have blushed if he'd actually said it to her in person. With her heart fluttering in her chest, she placed the note back on her bedside table and quickly went to get ready for the day ahead of her.

- - - Oh, ThE WeAtHeR OuTsIdE Is FrIgHtFuL! - - -

"Merry Christmas, bitches!" A loud voice called out as they stepped out of their house, it was Bonnie the cat in her red Santa suit and hat. Behind her stepped out an unimpressed and tired looking Tigress wearing a long purple rope with a mug of hot cocoa in her hands,

"For Christ's sake, Bonnie! IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING!" She roared. Bonnie shrugged,

"Oh shut up Ms. Boobs-a-lot, It's Christma- Oww!" Bonnie then received a hard hit on the head from Holly for using the nickname that she'd purposely gave her,

"I'm starting to think twice about letting your ass stay over at MY house for the week..." With that final yell, Holly turned her back on Bonnie and stormed back into her house before slamming the door shut. Bonnie rubbed the throbbing bruise on her head and walked out of the garden.

Bonnie scooped up a pile of snow and moulded it into a large snowball, and carried it behind her back as she entered Holly's garden again. She knocked on the door and waited for her to show her face. Then when Holly opened the door,

"SURPRISE!" Bonnie yelled as she slammed the large globe of snow in her face, bursting out with laughter. Even thought the snow hid her face, Bonnie could see the raging full purple glow in her eyes, "Oh shit..."

"That's it... You're dead, you narcissistic little bitch!" Holly roared, raising her purple, glowing fist. Already expecting the worse, the black cat ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. Holly chuckled as she watched her friend scurry for her life as her eyes returned to their natural green colour, "Bahumbug..."

- - - aLL I WaNt FoR ChRiStMaS Is YoU! - - -

The day went well, like every other Christmas day, with friends and families getting together, the day of giving and receiving gifts... But the only thing that Flaky was waiting for was her rendezvous in the park with Flippy. She couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to meet her there in the first place.

So as day turned to night, Flaky returned home to prepare for her unexpected meeting with Flippy. Even though she had no idea what it was for, she still wanted to look nice.

She stripped out of her clothes before slipping into a chocolate-brown knee-lengthed dress that had a yellow waistband to reveal her ravishing curves, she would rarely wear it, but this time she actually took this as an advantage to be seen in a dress. After putting on her brown laced up boots, she put on her long black coat before immediately heading out her front door.

By the time she arrived at the park, Flippy was sat on the bench beside the lake, still wearing his camouflaged army fatigue. The moon still succeeded in leaving a breathtaking reflection on the now frozen water. The snow made a crunching noise under Flaky's boots with each step she took before she was stood beside the bench.

"Hey," Flaky quietly started, sitting down beside him, "so... What did you want to meet here for?" She then asked him. He smiled at her, revealing his perfect pearly-whites, easily grabbing Flaky's attention. But what then caught her off guard was when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, the sensation of his warm breath soothed her neck. She gladly returned the hug and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Flaky." She heard him whisper, causing a smile to tug at her cherry lips. Flippy then released her, a blush growing on both of their faces, "The reason I came here was because of the feelings that I've hid from you for too long, and I've finally found the courage to show them."

"Oh... Flippy, I-" Before she could say anymore, Flippy pressed his lips against hers, pulling her even closer to him by tightening his grip on her waist. Already lost in pure bliss, Flaky automatically kissed back as she rested her arms over his broad shoulders.

As Flippy got carried away, he was ignoring the fact that Evil also wanted to see Flaky, and he was beginning to grow impatient,

"Dammit, Flippy, I'm here too y'know!" He hissed at him, and Flippy didn't want to but he finally pulled back and took one last look at Flaky's grinning face before letting Evil take over. Evil sighed as he noticed Flaky's cheerful face drop into a fearful one when she looked into his golden eyes, "Don't worry, Flaky I'm not going to kill you... Anymore..." This certainly perked Flaky's ears,

"...Am I already dead or did YOU just say that you're NOT going to kill me..?"

"All I'm saying is, it's my turn to show the feelings that I've been hiding for what seems like a whole life time!" He chuckled, but Flaky's face didn't seem to lighten. He sighed, "Close your eyes..."

"Wha-"

"Close them." He impatiently demanded. Flaky nervously bit her bottom lip,

"...Okay?" With that, Flaky tightly closed, fearing the possibilities of what he was about to do to her... She was even starting to think that this whole thing was a huge set up to end up dead. Or worse, she could be dragged over the borderline before being murdered.

Whiles she carried on thinking of all the sick ways he would kill her, Flaky heard him say,

"Open them," Completely regretting to bother meeting him here, she slowly opened her eyes and cringed at the sight of his smiling sharp teeth, "why are you cringing? You think I'm going to kill you, am I right?" Flaky forced a nod,

"Well... I-"

"Look up," Evil cut her off, gesturing above their heads at what he had in his hand. It only left Flaky shocked and merely surprised at the fact the he was holding a mistletoe above them, and she could only guess that he had poisoned it, or there was a bomb hidden in it so he could make her hold it whiles he ran away.

"How do I know there isn't something dangerous hidden in that?"

"Just kiss me, Flaky!" As Evil said those words, he threw the mistletoe away brought her closer for a kiss, but what shocked him was that Flaky actually started to kiss him back!

The kiss went on for a while longer until they finally pulled back, slightly panting for air. Flaky blushed like crazy as Evil chuckled and licked the cherry-flavoured lip gloss from his lips,

"Damn... You sure are a fine kisser, Flakes!"

**A.N: I kinda think this was a crappy one-shot, but what the heck, I was bored.**

**Review if you like!**

**Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
